crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbu Super-Shorty
'''Serbu Super-Shorty is a shotgun featured in CrossFire. Overview The Serbu Super-Shorty is a sawed-off pump-action shotgun featuring a very short barrel and a fore grip attached to its slide. These features makes it somewhat similar to the Mossberg 500 Chainsaw and M37 Stakeout. Due to its ultra compact size, it can only hold 3 shells in its magazine tube with 27 shells in reserve. It has the same firing speed with KS-23, but its reload cancel is faster since players won't need to pump the last shell in to shoot. It is also very lightweight for a shotgun. The Super Shorty has the most pellets per shot, which spread quite narrowly. This allows it to inflict consistent one hit kills at close range, and score high damage at mid range. However it suffers from a very huge crosshair, restricting its aiming effectiveness. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * Narrow pellet spreading. * Very lightweight. (lightest of all shotgun) * Able to do reload cancel. * Fast reload speed. * No rank requirement (possibly some regions only). * Fast drawing speed. * Fast pumping action speed. * High ammo reserved. * Massive damage on mutants. 'Disadvantages' * High recoil. * Loses power over range. * Very low ammo capacity. * Very huge crosshair. Availability * CF Russia * CF Indonesia * CF Korea * CF West * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Brazil ''Variants Serbu Super Shorty Knight Blue.png|Knight Blue Trivia Real Life * On the weapon's model, it is clearly stated that this weapon is based from Remington (Wingmaster) Model 870 shotgun. * In real life, Serbu Super-Shorty can only hold up to 2 shells in its tube. However, it can hold 3 shells by loading & pumping the first round & then load 2 more shells into its tube. This process is inverted in CF however, by loading 3 shells and then pump the last one in. In-game * Super-Shorty shares firing sound with FN TPS and has similar animations with KS-23. * In CrossFire Indonesia, this weapon cannot be sold back for GP. * Following Steyr TMP, Serbu Super-Shorty also has been announced to be enlisted as one of the banned guns by some immature players in CF Vietnam due to its superiority (high power, lightweight). * Super-Shorty on close range can deal 1048 damage if all pellets hit the head, even more powerful than Barrett M82A1 and M1216 (784 damage), In HMX, it can take out a mutant with 3000 HP in a single point-blank headshot (two with Xeno, Havoc and berserk level mutants), meaning expert players can easily kill every weak mutant if they know the reload cancel trick and have good aiming skill (Or just equipping VVIP snipers to regain ammo after each Headshot kill). This also make Super-Shorty become one of the strongest shotguns in CrossFire. * In CF Vietnam, like Colt S.A.A and BFR, this gun also have two reloading glitches: the first one is when player trying to do the reloading glitch without equip VVIP weapons that have ammo refill perk - making bullets needed to fill the cylinder disappears instead of being loaded, while the second one will make this gun fully reloaded. After some update patches, this glitch has been fixed. Media Gallery= Serbu.png|Render. SerbuSuperShorty_RD02.png|Side view HUDSerbu.png|HUD |-| Videos= CrossFire - Serbu Super-Shorty - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire Russia - Serbu (Super Shorty) ☆ Serbu Super-Shorty - ZTM HMX CROSSFIRE Indonesia CrossFire Indonesia Serbu Super-Shorty CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 Serbu Super-Shorty HMX Gameplay ✔ Crossfire Europe Serbu Super-Shorty gameplay Serbu Super-Shorty CrossFire 2.0 Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun